The boy next door
by Irishgirl191
Summary: Cammie Morgan has had a hard life. An absent Mother and abusive Father don't exactly spell the best childhood. Since Cammie's Father died, she has been living with her wealthy Aunt Abby. Cammie is finally getting her life back on track, living in Roseville, until Zachary Goode moves in next door and teaches her that life doesn't always have a sad ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Really Abby? I can't even drive yet." My face turned a rosy colour and I looked down to the ground, away from the bright red BMW convertible glaring at me. "I know Cammie honey; I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate your hard work. You do so much for me, and I know how hard the past few months have been for you, with your Dad and all." I turned by face up to the woman who had taken me in after my Mum left and my Dad died. She was my Mum's sister, but had been more of a mother than her.

My Mum left my Dad and me when I was six. I got up one morning to see my Dad sitting at the kitchen table crying, clutching a tear stained piece of paper. He didn't even notice me standing in the doorway. He never noticed me after that.

From then on I was on my own. My dad eventually turned to alcohol as a means of numbing the pain, so I often came home to his drunken self, and was more than once on the receiving end of his anger; beatings so bad that I had to be hospitalised more than once; broken ribs, concussions, bruises, and burns. He once came at me with a hot iron rod from the fire. He branded my upper left arm and my right leg with it; not listening to my screams as I begged for him to stop.

I remember curling up into a ball in my room at night, crying and trying to forget my horrible life. I was constantly worrying about how I was going to cover up the next bruise or cut. I didn't want anyone to find out, I knew what social services did to kids my age; no one wanted a damaged seventeen year old. They all wanted the prefect little baby to raise as their own. I would be stuck in foster care the rest of my childhood. I couldn't let that happen, so I tried my best to hide it all. I made no friends and made sure not to become close to anyone; I didn't want anyone to get too close and maybe find out about my home life.

I circled the car that was now to be my own, peering in the window and running my hand over it with wonder, as if it might disappear if I stopped touching it. "Abby, I really can't believe you, I don't deserve this."

"Cammie, look at me. Never doubt for one second that you don't deserve this. You are everything to me and I want to show you how much I love you. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

I looked over at Abby who now had tears streaming down her beautiful face, and leaned in to give her a hug, inhaling her sweet smell of Chanel No5 perfume. She knew how hard I found it to have physical contact with other people after everything with my Dad, and so understood everything I was trying to tell her in this gesture of love and affection.

"Okay," Abby breathed wiping her tears on the sleeve of her wool cardigan and giving me a bright smile, her green eyes sparkling, "shall we take it for a test drive?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. i forgot to put an authors note in my first chapter, so I'll just put this in now. this is my first fanfic so any reviewers please go easy on me. I got so excited my my first review that i decided to put up another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.**

Chapter 2

I drove my new car into town with Abby riding shotgun, and definitely acting like a backseat driver. "Watch that stop light Cam…Keep the speed limit!" "Abby I know. I'm not even going that fast chill out!" I replied taking a glance in her direction. Abby was beautiful, there was no other word for it. Her hair was shiny and long, and swished down her back as she walked, curling at the ends. Her face was clear and had an olive tone to it, perfectly matching the deep brown of her eyes, and dark eyelashes surrounding them. I often imagined that Abby was my real Mum. She looked like me, and we both acted the same; it just seems easier to imagine her as my Mum, instead of thinking about my real one.

I don't even know why she left. Dad never talked about her, and he burned most of the pictures we had of her after she left. I have one picture that I still keep hidden in my sock drawer; it's worn at the edges, but it's by far my most prized possession. It's of the two of us on my first birthday. I'm crying and Mum is holding me lovingly with her hand rubbing my cheek, trying to soothe me. Although it's not the kind of photograph that would make it into most people's photo albums, I love it because it shows me that my Mum did in fact love me at some point. She did care for me like Aunt Abby does now, and wanted to soothe me if I was upset. It just gives me hope that my Mum isn't just this selfish woman who left me and Dad all those years ago. I like to think that she was and still is, a good person.

"Cam, where'd you go there? You totally spaced out! Is everything okay?" Abby said as I pulled into the local mall and found a parking space. I put the car in neutral and turned to Abby, "What was my Mum like? Was she a good person?"

Abby looked at me with pain in her eyes, but was in no way shocked. She had obviously prepared for this conversation. "Cam, your Mum was very sick when she left you. She couldn't handle the stress of being both a mother and wife, and I suppose it all just got too much for her. Yeah, she was a good person, my best friend in fact. We did everything together as kids, but I guess that I just didn't know her as well as I thought I did, because I really didn't foresee her leaving you and your Dad. Sure she was down sometimes, especially when you were younger and it was difficult looking after you with you Dad working all the time, but I never thought she would actually leave."

Abby looked at her hands now bunched together on her lap while I unbuckled my seatbelt, took the keys out of the ignition and reached to open the driver door.

"Cam," Abby said attempting to reach out and touch me, before remembering my boundaries, "I want you to know that your Mum leaving was not your fault. I know that whatever it was that she was going through when she left was not your fault, and that you did absolutely nothing to make her leave"

"I know Abby, it's just hard sometimes. I still miss her, although you're a good substitute" I said with a smile before stepping out of the car, not realising how much what I had just said meant to Abby.

**Hope you liked it. I know it wasn't that long, but I wanted to give you a bit of background to the story before the real drama can begin... :)**

**Read and review please, constructive criticism is most welcome, and if you have any ideas with how you would like the story to go please PM me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry I'm only updating now, I had homework to do all day and that comes first unfortunately. I hope you're all grateful, I rushed through hours of Chemistry and Math homework to get this up…not that I'm complaining! Anyway, on with the chapter, hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

Monday morning rolled around and with that another school day. I'm quite a morning person, and so don't mind getting up early, so I usually have time to spare in the morning. This morning was no different; I got up at around 6:00am and took a long hot shower enjoying the feel of the water as it ran down my back. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around me and padded out of my ensuite bathroom into my bedroom.

I loved this room, even though I have only lived here for little under a year. Abby insisted when I moved in that the room was completely renovated in any way that I would like, so I made sure that it was plain. I liked things plain. The walls were an off white colour with an intricate border of pink and green flowers along the coven. A white queen sized bed took residence in the middle of the back wall, and an antique whitewashed wooden desk sat opposite it with a large mirror hanging above it. I also had a window seat that I asked Abby to have fitted because I had always wanted one as a child, with large flowery pillows sitting on top of it.

I walked over to my walk in closet and picked out a pair of Rock and Republic jeans along with a blue vest top and cream cardigan, putting them on quickly before slipping into a pair of white converse. Walking out of the closet I grabbed my hairbrush from my bedside table and sat at my desk. I began to slowly run the brush through my hair taking out any tangles as I went. I don't particularly like my hair; it's dishwater blonde and in no way exciting, so all I can do is grab a hair tie and put it into a high pony. I then begin to dab on some makeup, only using a small amount of foundation and a little blusher, using my cherry lipgloss to finish off the look. I turn and look at myself in the mirror; it's not gonna get much better than this, I think, sighing.

Downstairs Abby is cooking homemade chocolate chip pancakes, so I take a seat at the breakfast bar and dig in to the plate already waiting for me. "All set for school Cam? You okay to drive your car?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Abby. I'm going to pick up Bex, Liz and Macey on the way, so I won't be by myself. Liz will probably be like you; telling me to slow down, and Bex will be the opposite; telling me to speed up because I'm driving like an old age pensioner."

"Well you'll just have to listen to Liz then won't you, I've always liked that girl," Abby replied smiling.

Bex, Liz and Macey were my best friends. They really helped me get over losing my Dad and made the transition of a new school a whole lot easier.

Bex was the crazy one of our group. Her real name was Rebecca but we're not allowed to call her that; well, unless you want to end up in the emergency room. She's a black belt in karate…enough said.

Liz is the smart one. She can solve any problem and answer any question, which really comes in handy when we have any tests!

Macey is the fashionista of the group. She can find an outfit for just about anyone, and is constantly critiquing my style choices. Sometimes I wear clothes that she won't approve of just to annoy her. Hey that's what best friends do!

"Okay honey, I'm going to have to run, I have an early meeting that I can't be late for. I'll see you tonight- oh, I almost forgot, we have some new neighbours, they moved in late last night, I saw the Mom out getting the paper when I was getting ours this morning and she invited us to the house tonight for dinner, so make sure and be home for six."

"Aw, Abby do I have to? I really don't feel like socialising." "Yes Cam, they're only new to the neighbourhood and we have to be good neighbours. I think they have a son your age anyway, so at least you'll have someone to talk to. I promise it won't be that bad Cam."

Abby looked at me with puppy dog eyes, begging me to say no to her, when she knew I couldn't refuse that face; it was just too darn cute.

"Fine, I'll be home by six"

"Good, see you later honey," and with that Abby dashed out the front door to make her meeting.

"Cam, you're driving too fast, I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Shut up Liz, we're only going like 30 in a 40 mph zone, grow a pair. In fact, I think you're going too **slow **Cam. Come on, if we don't hurry we won't get to school until next week!"

"Cam, what are you wearing? That is definitely not an outfit that I approved for you to wear. I thought we discussed this Cam!"

"Quiet the lot of you!" I shouted. "Liz, Bex is right, grow a pair! Bex, I only got my licence and this car, so I don't really want to crash it! And as for you Macey, I know this isn't an outfit you approved, I just like to annoy you!" I said with a smirk, before receiving a whole load of grumbling and muttering from my friends.

We arrived at school intact and with time to spare, much to Bex's annoyance. We walked together across the student lot and into the school just as the bell rang signalling homeroom. Bex and Liz where in a different homeroom to Macey and I so we headed our separate ways planning to meet up at the break.

"I just don't see why you won't wear what I tell you to Cam, it's not that hard" Macey was jabbering on, but I was no longer listening, but rather transfixed by the dark haired boy standing at the door to our homeroom talking with Mr Walker the teacher.

"Oh, Cameron!" he exclaimed when Macey and I reached the room. "I would like to ask you a huge favour, could you show Mr Goode around school today and help him settle in, he's new and you for one know what that's like!"

Before I could enthusiastically agree (hey, he's hot!) he interjected saying, "Oh, I don't need a guide. I've been to many schools and can find my way around just fine."

_Oh_, I thought. Well that was rude. He may look like a Greek god, but there were no excuses when it came to bad manners.

"Oh, well if you're sure Mr Goode," Mr Walker replied.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said looking me up and down. "I can find my own friends."

I decided to show one of the best parts of my personality; being fake, by saying, "Well, Mr-" "Goode," he supplied frustrated. "-I hope you enjoy your first day, and hope you find the right kind of _friends_ for you" And to finish it off, I flashed my best smile and walked calmly away leaving him there stunned. He was obviously expecting a different reaction from me, as he continued to look at me across the room, a look of genuine shock etched on his face.

"Wow, Cam, you smoked him! Hell you scared me, who knew you could be so deadly?" Macey exclaimed when we were at our seats at the opposite side of the room from him.

"I just hate rude people Mace. They think they can say and do anything, and treat people any way they want. I've put up with that in the past, but not anymore."

"Well you sure showed him! I bet he's sorry he didn't take up the opportunity to be on your good side, it's certainly better than your bad one!"

"Yeah, it definitely is," I replied glancing over at a peeved dark haired boy, who was now glaring in my direction.

The rest of the school day was uneventful and boring. I found out the name of my friend Mr Goode; it was Zach. What kind of a name is that? A stupid name, that's what! God, I really don't like that boy!

I didn't see Zach for the rest of the day, except in AP Math last period; it was the only class I had without any of the girls, but luckily he didn't even glance in my direction, and sat at the other side of the class, so I didn't even have to make pleasantries.

I walked to my car after the bell rang, dreading going home. I really didn't want to go to this dinner tonight. I bet they were a really weird family or something, and I just couldn't handle any more strange people today.

I drove around town for a while, and stopped at the local Starbucks for a cappuccino and muffin, trying to waste time. I eventually made it home at 5:45 with just enough time to change and head next door with Abby.

We walked up to their large front door and Abby rang the doorbell. I looked up just as the door opened only to see my worst nightmare: Mr Zachery Goode.

**Okay, Zach has finally made an entrance! Was it how you expected? Do you like what I've done? Please review and give me any feedback you have…even if it is negative! I'm open to everything! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, next chapter. I had a little bit of bother with this one. I couldn't decide where to end it, and I know it's not really long, but I really feel that I had to end it where I did. I hope you like it, and please review and let me know if you think I made the right decision in ending it where I did. I don't mind if the criticism is negative: all criticism is good criticism! **

**Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Chapter 4**

I just stood there. Aunt Abby made all the introductions and I just stood in the foyer of the Goode's home in shock. I can't believe _he's_ my neighbour. I was going to have to sit all night and make pleasant conversation with possibly one of the most rude and arrogant teenagers I knew.

"Cameron, why don't you and Zachary go into the game room while the adults chat in the kitchen. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Oh-" I was about to protest when Abby interjected obviously sensing that I was about to argue. "Cam would be delighted. I'm sure Zach could use some friends. It must be so difficult moving from another school, and Cam here knows all about it. She's only been at the high school for little under a year, right Cam?"

I felt a serious sense of déjà vu, and this time, spoke first in rejecting the friendship.

"Abby," I said brightly and with enthusiasm, "I'm sure Zach can choose his friends for himself! Lets not lump him with little old me, now that wouldn't be fair, would it Zach?"

Abby looked at me with confusion, but my eyes were fixed on Zach, who looked rather uncomfortable. He obviously didn't want to embarrass his parents by behaving badly and so refuted me, saying, "Cam, why wouldn't I want to be your friend? I would be delighted. Shall we go to the game room?"

If looks could kill Zachery Goode would be lying dead on the floor of his parents expensive Italian hand stitched rug right now. I glared at him with a look of absolute distain and disgust on my face, but quickly recovered, as, like Zach, I didn't want to make a scene and embarrass Abby.

"Lead the way Zachary."

Zach opened the double doors to a large open spaced room completely dedicated to chilling out. A pool table stood in the middle and a large flat screen plasma T.V in the corner with every imaginable gaming device and game. There were also several gaming chairs and leather sofas, so I sat down on the one closest to where I was standing. Zach sat opposite me across the room with a cheeky smirk painted on his face. I really wanted to go over there and smack it off, but there is no way I would and risk being called the immature one. I was going to treat this situation with the utmost level of maturity and dignity.

"A word of advice," I said finally, "don't ever call me Cam again. Only my friends and Abby call me that, and since you made it perfectly clear in school today that I am not, nor ever will be your friend, you may call me Cameron."

Okay, maybe that wasn't the kind of maturity I wanted to express, but hey, he deserved it!

"Look Cam-"

"Cameron."

"Fine, Cameron. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean any offense by what I said. I just don't like being told what to do or who to be friends with."

"You didn't have to be my friend Zach. I was only going to give you a tour…" I said with a laugh.

"Look, I know. I messed up and overreacted, and I really only did it because I thought you would be all embarrassed, and I thought it would be funny. I never expected you to go all bad ass on me. You don't look like the kind of person that's bad ass Cameron."

"Looks are deceiving Zach," I refuted mysteriously.

Zach got up from the sofa and walked toward me taking a seat next to mine. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally Zach said, "Can we start over?"

Just as I was about to reply Zach's Mum opened the door to the game room exclaiming, "Dinner's ready guys!"

Zach and I both got up and just before we were about to leave the room I turned to him smiling sweetly and said, "I don't do do-overs."

Dinner was a sober affair, and luckily Abby and Zach's Mum, Catherine, got on so well that there wasn't room for much else chit chat above their loud talking and laughing.

Zach stared at me throughout dinner and I continued to smile deviously in his direction. I know I was being kind of a bi**h, but I don't know what it is about that boy; he makes me behave like a child.

Finally Zach's Dad tried to strike up a conversation with me and began asking about my classes at school.

"Are you taking many AP classes Cameron?"

"Oh, well yes. In fact, most of my classes are AP," I replied embarrassed.

A loud snort could be heard from Zach across the table.

"Zach, I don't think-" Mr Goode began, before I interrupted with, "Is something wrong Zach? I know you cannot be shocked by the prospect of an AP class, seeing as you are in several yourself, so tell me, what has you so disgruntled?"

The table was now silent. Abby and Catherine had stopped talking and Mr Goode stared wide eyed at me. He, like his son, had obviously not expected such a response from me. I continued to stare at Zach, my eyes bore into his, unblinking and unyielding. Zach had obviously leaned from his previous misjudgement and expected such a response because a smirk was plastered on his face that said, I know something you don't, and I'm never going to tell you.

Finally he spoke, saying something that would shock us all.

"You just don't seem like the smart type Cameron. I mean seriously? Are you sure you can cope with the demand of such classes?"

The room was silent.

Like I mean deadly silent.

The type of silent that if a pin dropped you could hear it.

I can't believe he just said that. I mean, I thought he was a little arrogant and possibly lacked some manners, but that was mean. Really mean.

Only Abby could know the true effect Zach's statement had on me, and so did not protest when I quietly excused myself from the table and ran from the room, out the front door and back home.

**Zach's POV**

I am an ass. Not that I didn't already know it, but after what I just said to Cameron…I really am one. After she ran out my Mum and Dad looked at me with judging eyes, while Abby was seething in her chair.

We stayed silent. I don't even know why I said it. It's not even true. I guess I was just picking a fight, and since Cameron had been getting on my nerves all evening it seemed easiest to pick one with her. I still don't particularly like the girl, but I was kinda mean. Actually, really mean.

Finally my Mum broke the silence only to tell me to go to my room so the adults could talk. I didn't listen, but rather stood hidden outside the door to the dining room, hearing the whole story, and feeling a whole lot worse about myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter to the story, but a word of warning, I'm not really that happy with it, so you all might think it's rubbish! I put it up because I wanted up update today, so please forgive me if you don't think it's that good. **

**Anyway, read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….unfortunately **

**Chapter 5**

I was standing in the kitchen of my old home up North, staring out the window onto our dead back garden. No one looked after it since Mum left…apparently that had been her job. I was relishing in the brief solitude of the evening, dreading Dad's return.

All too soon I heard his car pull into the garage and his heavy footsteps as he made his way to the house, banging the door as he entered.

I was cringing on the inside. I don't think I can handle another fight, I thought. My body won't take any more beatings. My ribs were still bruised from last week and my hand was starting to scab over from the hot poker burnt into it. I don't think I could stay conscious if he tried it again, and he hates it when I pass out.

A voice came from the kitchen door that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Cam, I want my dinner," he stated. "Tonight I want those little chicken pieces with some mashed potato and bread."

We had some cheese and crackers in the pantry. Nothing else. Dad hadn't given me any money to go to the store today, so we had no food, and now I had to tell him that.

"Dad remember you were meant to give me money this morning to go to the store? You must have forgotten, so I didn't get to go."

"What? So I'm just going to have to starve then?"

"I don't-" I began, but was unable to finish due to the thump I received to the back of my head. He began shouting, "You're completely useless you know! You'll never make anything of yourself! You're a stupid, silly girl, and I really pity any boy that ends up with the likes of you!"

I fell onto my hands and knees, disorientated and exhausted. There was nothing I could do. I just had to take it, and pray he would stop before he killed me.

I woke up sweating and panting heavily with tears streaming down my face. My body was not physically broken or bruised like I thought, but covered with the scars of my Dad's abuse. It took me a while to remember where I was and what happened. Then I remembered: I came in here after I ran out of dinner with the Goode's and must have fallen asleep. I was still in the clothes I wore to dinner and so got up from my bed and turned on my bedside light.

I padded across the bedroom into the bathroom and turned on the light as I entered, catching my reflection in the mirror. God, I looked a mess. I was a mess. My hair was soaked with tears and hanging out of the ponytail I had fastened it in. My eyes were black due to my running makeup and my face was ghostly pale.

I decided just to wash off the remnants of the day's makeup and grab a pair of pyjamas to wear quickly slipping them on before retrieving a book from my desk. There was no way I would sleep now. The nightmare was still too fresh. I looked at my alarm clock which read 1:10am. Jeeze I must have slept for a while, I thought. I eventually settled into my bed and began reading, but it wasn't long before I was disturbed by a light tapping at my window.

**Zach's POV**

I still feel really bad. I mean I know that I didn't know that Cameron was physically and emotionally abused by her father, and that what I said would just bring all of those old feelings she had about herself to the surface, but I still was an a**hole.

I waited until my parents had gone to bed before I made my move. It was after 1:00am when I quietly slipped out of my bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door, over to Cameron's house.

I could see a light on in a room at the side of the house, so I took my chances in assuming it was hers. I grabbed a few small pebbles from the ground and began tossing them at the window, praying that I had the right room.

**Cammie's POV**

I peeked out from behind the curtains only to see the figure of the one person I didn't want to see at that moment: Zach. He was standing just outside my window with a handful of pebbles in his hand. He was about to throw another one when I pulled open the curtains and lifted up the window.

"What!?" I said with a sigh. I was tired of fighting and playing games, especially with the likes of Zach Goode.

"I'm sorry."

That's all he said. Those two words, and then he walked away. He said all those horrible things to me, and only "I'm sorry" as an apology. Is he kidding me?

"Hey Zach?"

"Yeah?" he said stopping in his tracks and looking around to my window.

"You're a jerk," and with that I gently closed my window and pulled the curtains closed.

**Zach's POV**

"Hey Zach?"

Yes! She was going to forgive me! At least that's what I thought, until she said, "You're a jerk" and closed her window.

"I know," I said quietly, but it was too late for her to hear.

**Cammie's POV**

The next few weeks flew by. I didn't see much of Zach in school despite being in so many of his classes. We always just managed to stay away from each other, which was a good thing- I think.

To be completely honest, I don't know how I feel toward Zach. I don't hate him anymore, but I don't particularly like him either. He's keeping a very low profile at school and strangely there hasn't been any substantial gossip about him since he arrived, which is strange because he's new…and hot!

Hey, I may not like the boy, but I can't pretend that I don't find him physically attractive to say the least!

Today was Friday. There was a big party over at Grant Newman's house and the girls really wanted me to go.

"It'll be fun Cam!" Bex explained.

"For you, you mean. You just want to go because you're after Grant and you know it!" I retorted.

"Aw, come on Cam. Liz and I are going too! It'll be a girlfriend thing, I promise," Macey reassured me.

"Oh, alright, but please don't leave me alone like the last party. I don't think I can handle another two hour conversation about atoms and bonds with Freddie Harper again!"

Bex starting laughing, "I don't know why you just didn't tell him to shut up Cam! You could have saved yourself a whole lot of problems."

"I wasn't going to be rude Bex"

"Oh, Cam, you're too sweet…but then again you're not. Have you still not forgiven Zach yet? Give the boy a break! He's been watching you since he got here…it's getting kind of annoying."

"He has not Bex," I replied. _Had he?_

I know this may sound kind of obnoxious, but I really hadn't noticed.

"Cam are you serious?" Macey exclaimed, exasperated. "The boy it totally crushing on you! A blind person could see that. Heck everyone can see it…except you!"

"He hasn't even spoken to me since that night he came to my window though!"

"You obviously scared him Cam. Or gave his confidence a shake, 'cause something tells me that the real Zach Goode is not this boy we've been seeing"

**Zach's POV**

I haven't spoken to Cameron in weeks. It's killing me. I know that sounds kind of creepy and weird, but there's just something about her that gets to me. She is singly the most infuriating, yet fascinating person I have ever met. But I blew it. She's never going to get over what I said to her, and I really don't blame her.

My friend Grant Newman is having a party at his house tonight and the whole year is going. I don't really want to go, but Grant begged me, so I said I would.

I arrived at around 9:30 just as things were kicking off. It was actually pretty good. I was having a good time and actually managed to forget about Cameron for the first time in weeks. That is until I went outside for fresh air and saw her sitting on the swing set crying. Oh boy…

**Cam's POV**

The party was a disaster. As soon as we got there Bex and Macey ditched me and Liz wasn't far behind. I was left to wander the rooms of Grant's house by myself trying to keep a low profile, but unfortunately was not successful.

"OH MY GOD! Is that Cammie Morgan? It is! Cammie over here!"

These were the excited shouts of Tina Walters, a girl who used to go to the school I went to up North. I have no idea what she's doing in Virginia, or why she's at Grant's party, but here she is, and she's calling me over to her.

"Cammie, I didn't know you lived here. I'm down for the weekend visiting my cousin. You just left Washington without any goodbyes, no one knew what happened! Although, I don't suppose you had many goodbyes to say…you didn't really have many friends did you Cam?"

It was then that I caught the smell of alcohol from Tina's breath, and started to dread what she would say next. No one here knew about my life except Macey, Liz and Bex, and I wanted to keep it that way.

Tina continued, "Cam remember when you would come into school with bruises all over your face and how you would hide during P.E so you wouldn't have to change in front of everyone and risk them seeing your scars and bruises. We all thought you were depressed Cam. We thought you cut yourself or hurt yourself or something. But we never thought your Dad hit you! Like what did you do to make him to that? Your dad was always so nice and sweet when we saw him, so it must have been something you did to make him do that. Why couldn't you make him stop by just being better Cam?"

It was at this point that I realised the room was completely silent and all eyes were fixed on Tina and I. she still continued on and I knew she wasn't going to stop, so once again I ran outside and burst into tears. I collapsed onto the swing set and put my head between my knees trying, and failing, to calm my breathing.

I was sitting there for several minutes trying to stop crying when I heard a noise at the back door, and looked up to see Zach staring at me with a look of hurt and concern in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is probably a chapter that a few of you have been looking forward to: Zammie! I know I've been looking forward to uploading it!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Chapter 6**

We just stared at each other for a while. Zach's face went through many emotions; from confusion to anger to hurt, and I was beginning to think that the girls were actually right…maybe Zach did like me after all, and to be honest I don't know how I feel about that.

"Wanna get out of here," he said finally. "This party's pretty lame anyway."

"Okay," I whispered between sniffles, slowly getting up from the swing.

"My car's down the street," Zach said awkwardly as I followed him out of the gate to the side of Grant's house and across his front lawn. Luckily there weren't many people outside so no one really saw us leave. I took out my phone and sent a quick text to the girls letting them know I had left, but conveniently didn't say with whom.

Zach and I began down the street, walking side by side in perfect silence; it wasn't awkward though. It was one of those silences that came about from hanging out with someone for years, no words needed to be spoken, which was kind of weird for Zach and I.

Finally we reached Zach's car; a black Mercedes. His parents clearly spoiled him like Abby spoiled me.

"Nice car," I commented. "Thanks," he replied. "I got it last week...early birthday present." Zach shrugged like it was no big deal; like getting a $100 000 car for a birthday was of no consequence to him, and I suppose it wouldn't be, if he had grown up with rich parents. I was only starting to get used to the life of luxury that Abby lead and was finding that I liked it very much. Not having to worry about whether or not there would be enough money for food was a great weight off my shoulders; I could just relax and enjoy being a kid when I was with Abby.

We climbed into the car and Zach's car roared to life speeding down the street, leaving the party and all its drama far behind.

**Zach's POV**

I can't believe she actually agreed to leave with me. She must be desperate, I thought. I wonder what got her so upset? I know for a fact that this time it wasn't me; I haven't talked to the girl in weeks! It must have been something serious to have her this upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked when we were stopped at a red light. "Only if you want to though, I get it if you don't…"

Finally Cameron spoke in a whisper of a voice, "She said it was my fault."

"Who did Cameron?" "Tina." "Who's Tina?" "A girl from my old school. She said that there's no way my Dad would do what he did unless I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong? Is that why he hated me so much?"

At this I pulled over the car at the side of the road and pulled Cameron in for a hug.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong Cameron," I said in a muffled voice. "I can tell you that much. You're a good person."

"No I'm not," she replied breaking away. "I'm a terrible daughter, friend, everything really…"

I didn't know what to say. Did she really not see how amazing she was?

We sat in silence for some time until finally she said,

"Please, call me Cammie."

**Cammie's POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this in front of Zach. Zach, of all people!

Here I am sitting in his car crying my eyes out, and spilling all my secrets; how pathetic is that?

"Do you want me to take you home Cammie?"

"No, I can't go home yet. Abby will know something's up."

"Don't you think you should tell her?"

"No! She can't ever find out about this Zach! She worries enough about me. Promise you won't tell her…please!"

Zach looked at me, a look of uncertainty of his face.

"Okay. I promise."

"Good," I said smiling.

"Right, since we're not going home, where do you want to go Cam? You've lived here longer, so you should know where the cool places are to go." Zach said with a smirk.

"Oh, well, we could go to the 24 hour diner in the middle of town. I'd die for a cheeseburger."

"The diner it is," said Zach pulling back out onto the road and toward town.

"Cammie you eat like a dude," said Zach laughing, as I stuffed French fries in my mouth.

Swallowing quickly, "Hey, just because I let you call me Cammie now doesn't mean you can go around handing out insults…oh hang on, that never stopped you before." I then flashed a smile before grabbing some more fries.

"Oh, we're at the stage of making jokes about that now, are we?

What about no do-overs? Is this not a do-over Cammie?"

"I no-no," I said, my mouth filled with food.

Zach threw a fry at me laughing and shaking his head.

"Your actually kinda fun you know?"

"And why are you so surprised?"

"Oh, I didn't-"

"I'm kidding Zach," I said smiling and placing a hand on his before catching myself and placing it under the table.

"Should we go?" I said coughing.

"Eh, yeah, I suppose."

We walked out of the diner side by side and slipped back into Zach's car, both with smiles on our faces.

"You're much prettier when you smile Cam," Zach said as I buckled up and he started the car.

"You should try it more often"

Both our houses were dark when we pulled into Zach's drive. He switched off the ignition, looking slightly nervous.

"Is there something wrong Zach?" I asked confused.

"No, nothing."

"Oh, alright," I said before opening the passenger door.

Zach followed suit, opening his door and we both met at the front of the car.

"I had a really good time Zach…Thank-you."

"You're welcome Cam, any time.

Well, I suppose I should get inside," Zach said, stepping closer, smirking.

"Yeah, you probably should," I replied, doing the same.

Soon we were mere inches from each other…kissing distance.

Zach moved his head in further, but I moved to the side and whispered in his ear, "You don't get me that easy Zachary."

I then stepped back and turned around walking back toward my house, glancing back once with a smirk plastered on my face, to see a very frustrated Zachary Goode staring after me.

**Zach's POV**

Ughh! She really was the most frustrating girl on the planet, I thought watching her walk away from me, glancing around smirking.

I began walking back to my own house, in deep thought.

Hm, I don't get her that easy, do I?

Cammie Morgan, you are in for the courtship of your life!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I didn't sleep one wink last night. When Zach dropped me off home I went straight to bed, but unfortunately spent most of the night coughing and sneezing. I must have the flu, I thought as I rolled over in my bed, groaning at the pain in my chest.

I heard a knock coming from the door and saw Abby peek her head in. "Cam, honey, it's time to get up. You don't want to sleep all day."

"Ughh"

"Cam?" I heard light footsteps enter my room and felt a cold hand descend upon my forehead.

"Gosh, Cam, you're burning up.

I'll go get you some cold towels"

With that Abby left the room, leaving me alone once again.

Sometime later Abby returned and sat down at the bottom of my bed.

"Well, here I thought I was going to get to take you out today."

Oh, no. please no. Please tell me I'm delirious from having a high temperature and that Zach sitting at the bottom of my bed is merely a figure of my imagination.

"Cam, you look terrible. It's probably best that you're sick because to be honest, there's no way I could go out with someone who looks like you do right now. I have a reputation to maintain."

I could hear the smirk on his face. But Zach, being Zach, underestimated me once again. I rose quickly from the bed, grabbed a pillow from the floor beside me and threw it at him, using all the energy I had to hit him square in the face.

"Oh, feisty. I like 'em feisty."

I gave Zach a look that simply said, do NOT mess with me today, and his cheeky grin quickly vanished.

"Wow, Cam you really are sick."

"Uh" I grumbled, climbing back into bed and pulling the blankets back over me.

Abby then came back into the room with the cold towels in hand and an apologetic look on her face.

"Cam, I'm sorry to do this now, but I just got a call from the office and they need me to come in.

I feel really bad to leave you, but I can't say no."

I didn't reply. Huh, I thought, even Abby can't stick me for long. She's been working late and going in early a lot these days.

"I can stay with her if you want Abby. It's no trouble."

"Are you sure Zach? That would be great!"

Abby made her way over to the side of the bed handing the towels to Zach and pushing my hair out of my face.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded my head; confirmation that I heard her, but still did not reply.

Abby retreated swiftly and it wasn't long until I heard the front door slam and her car engine start.

It was then that I let the tears fall. I didn't even care that Zach was here; he would probably hate me or leave soon enough, so there was no use hiding.

"Okay, do you want me to get you anything? Soup, tea, noodles? I make a mean bowl of chicken soup!" Zach said brightly before seeing the tears streaming down my face.

"Cam? Cam, what's wrong?"

Zach was now kneeling beside my bed, his hand touching my face.

"Cam, talk to me. Please."

"She left," I croaked.

"She had to go to work Cam." Zach stated simply.

"Everyone always leaves."

Zach got up from where he knelt and walked around to the opposite side of the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went. He then pulled back the covers on the bed and climbed in behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I won't leave."

**At school the next day**

Yesterday was weird. I don't really remember much of what happened between Zach and I, but for some reason I know it was weird. I have this strange feeling that I cried in front of him again, which is really embarrassing.

I woke up around 6pm with Zach's arm draped across me, so obviously something happened.

_Way to play it cool Cam!_

_I would just have to act like nothing happened. Or that I'm oblivious to everything…yeah, that would work. _

I arrived at school ten minutes late, rushing to my first class, begging that Mr Solomon would go easy on me for being tardy.

I walked swiftly to Mr Solomon's classroom, knocked twice on the door and excused myself, giving a reason for my absence. Luckily Solomon was feeling generous and just told me to sit down quickly and quietly.

I sat down and began taking out my books, only to see Zach staring at me again, only this time he had an expression of care on his face.

Oh, god, what happened yesterday?

Classes flew by and before I knew it I was making my way to my car out in the parking lot. I was half way there when I noticed someone standing beside it, waiting for me. It was Zach.

"Hey," he said sweetly, as I approached.

"Hey," I replied curtly.

"Eh, I was wondering if you would like to do something tonight? I get it if you're still not feeling too good, we can hang at your place."

Oh, no. he thought we were a couple. Or close to being a couple.

Not that there was anything wrong with being Zach's girlfriend, I just didn't want to jump into anything.

"Oh. I don't know Zach; I've got a lot of homework to do."

"Oh, that's okay. Another time?"

"Yeah," I replied, my voice catching as I saw Zach's expression. He looked heartbroken. He must have really wanted to hang out. I feel horrible now. I should have just said yes, but Zach was already walking away, back to his own car.

**At home**

I still feel really bad about saying no to going out with Zach. He probably thinks I've lead him on now, by the way I've been acting hot and cold. I don't mean to act like that; I mean I do like Zach, it's just I'm afraid of getting hurt. I can't get hurt again; too many people have hurt me.

Maybe I should go over there and tell him I changed my mind. Yeah, I think I'll do that.

Before I could chicken out, I quickly made my way out of the house and over to Zach's. I walked up the stone steps and rapped on the door.

The door slowly opened and answering it was the last person I expected to see.

_Why does this keep happening to me?_

* * *

**Hehe, so what'd ya think? This probably isn't my best chapter, but please give me some slack…I'm writing this while sick in bed with the flu. Yes…I used my current state as inspiration for this chapter. **** Anyway, hope you liked it and again any criticism or pointers are most welcome.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Pretty please…I need them to make me feel better, and I just love seeing them, no matter what they say!****)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated when I said I would. Please forgive me. It's been a really hectic week and I've been going through a lot of stuff…not to mention I've had serious writers block. This idea for the story came to me this morning and just started writing and this is what came out. I hope you all like it, but I will say that some of the stuff here is pretty dark, so DON'T READ if you're not into that kinda stuff! **

**Please read and review, I really need reviews for this chapter; I've been feeling pretty down about myself lately and really need something to go right. (if you're confused by that, and want a better explanation feel free to PM me).**

**Anyway on with the story…and I still own nothing.**

Chapter 8

I can't believe it. I mean I really can't.

Tina's cousin is _Zach_?

How could he not tell me?

He knew how much I hate her; hell he listened to me complain about her for long enough, and still, he didn't mention that he was the cousin Tina was visiting. I know he probably didn't want to upset me more by bring it up, but did he really expect me not to find out?

"Oh, hey Cam," Tina exclaimed. "What can I do for-"

"Cam?" Zach interrupted coming into sight only to pale at the sight of Tina talking to me.

"I-" he stuttered.

"You know what Zach…don't. Just don't," and with that I stomped down the steps and stalked toward home.

"Cam! Cam!" I heard coming from behind me. "Come on Cam. Wait up, let me explain."

I stopped suddenly and spun around obviously catching Zach by surprise judging by the look on his face.

"What Zach? What? What could you possibly say to explain this; that Tina's your cousin! Were you even going to tell me, or just hope that I would forever remain blissfully ignorant? You knew how I felt about her, and you still failed to mention that she was your cousin; your own flesh and blood! So, no Zach, just go!"

My face was now red from shouting and tears were streaming down my face. Zach just stared for a moment before reaching out to me. "Cam, come on-"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, causing Zach to start.

My breathing was heavy as I tried to calm myself and walk back home leaving Zach there. Just as I was about to open the door to enter the house Zach shouted, "You know what Cam…I'm done!"

This only caused a whole new onset of emotions to take over as a struggled to open the door and get myself to my bedroom. Eventually when I did I slammed the door and slid down it putting my face in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

_He's done_, I thought.

_Done._

One of the only people that I thought really cared about me is gone. I can't say I'm not surprised; everyone always leaves me, one way or another…it was only a matter of time.

Eventually my crying stopped and I was numb. Numb of everything. There was no sadness, no anger no frustration. I could feel nothing, and for the first time I felt truly alone.

Sure I did feel alone when I was with my Dad and when the abuse was at its height, but I always had hope that someday everything would get better; that I would get out from under my Dad and live my own life.

Now, there is no way out. I got away from my Dad and still people leave me. Not only that, but I feel nothing anymore. I need to do something to make myself feel again.

Slowly I get up from my sitting position at the door and walk over to my desk opening the bottom drawer and take out something hidden beneath my books; something that I promised myself I would never use again.

I then walk with the object in hand into my bathroom, closing over the door.

I need to do this, I think as I slowly push up the sleeves of my top and begin making slashing movements across my arms with a razor blade, looking at my tear stained face in the mirror as I do.

My face is ghostly pale and my eyes glassy. The blood begins to seep down my arm as I continue to make the slashing movements. I am so engrossed in my actions that I do not hear the front door open and someone make their way up the stairs and to my door. It's too late to hide it as the person makes their way into my room and pushes open the door to my bathroom only to see me curled up on the floor blood gushing out of my arm.

**Abby's POV**

I'm really worried about Cam. She always seems so sad, and I can tell that something is really getting to her. I don't think she has ever really dealt with what her Dad did to her and what she had to go through for all those years, and I really do worry that it's only now starting to really affect her.

I did suggest that she went to a therapist when she first moved in with me, I even had one lined up and ready to see her, but she wouldn't hear of it. I didn't want to push her so I let it go, trusting that if she had any problems that she would come to me. But she hasn't, and I can tell that she isn't dealing well.

I thought about all of this as I drove home from work, planning to confront Cam when I got home and urge her to go to therapy. I really do think that it would help.

I pull into the drive at the house switch off the car and climb out grabbing my brief case as I go. I happened to glance over at the Goode's home only to see Zach sitting on the porch steps his head in his hands.

"Zach?" I call out. He doesn't respond.

I then begin to walk over to him calling out his name again as I go.

"Zach?" this time he looks up and I can tell he's been crying.

"Oh, Zach honey, what's wrong?"

He only says one word, "Cam," and I completely understand.

"Wanna talk about it?" I say with concern taking a seat next to him.

"I should have just told her. It's all my fault!"

"Hold up Zach, what's your fault? Start from the beginning."

Zach takes a deep breath before delving into his story about Cam and his cousin, (unbeknownst to her) Tina. His voice wavers at the end where he reveals that he told Cam he was done with her.

"I was just so angry with her for going off on one. She didn't even give me a chance to explain. It's as if she wanted to have a fight."

I realised quickly what this was all about and began to explain it to Zach.

"Zach you have to realise that Cam didn't have the same childhood that you may have had. Her Mum left when she was very young and her Dad abused her for years. Cam wasn't really shown much love or affection until I took her in when her Dad died last year. It has taken me this long to get her to where she is right now, and she still has a long way to go. She hasn't dealt with how her Dad treated her, much less how he's now dead."

I took a breath before saying the last part, "Zach, you're probably the first boy that has actually really cared about her, and she can't understand why. To her, she's still that stupid, selfish girl that her Dad made her believe she was. She doesn't get why you would care about her, and so it seems easier to push you away and fight with you any chance she gets, because it makes her believe that she really is that girl that her Dad said she was."

After finishing my speech I stand up about to walk away when Zach speaks.

"I had no idea," he whispers looking up at me.

"I mean I knew what her Dad had done, but I never realised the effect that would have on her. God I must seem so dumb!

God, I told her I was done with her! She probably hates me. I need to see her," Zach said more forcefully getting up from his stoop.

"Zach, I really don't think that's the best idea. Let me talk to her first, I have some things I need to discuss with her privately and then you two can talk. She has a long road ahead of her and is going to need all the support she can get."

Zach nods his head in understanding, and I turn walking away back to the house.

I open the door and walk up the stairs straight to Cam's bedroom, not even bothering to knock. When I see her bathroom light open and the door open a crack I make my way across the room and push it open, horrified at the sight before me.

**I know, I know, another cliffie..but I can't help it. **

**Remember R&R please!**


	9. AN

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but I just thought I should let you all know that I probably won't get the chance to update until next week. My formal (prom to any Americans) is tomorrow, and then it's Halloween so I'll be really busy over the next few days. Just thought I would let you all know!

-A


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so so so sorry. I know it's been like a month since I updated and I feel so bad. Things have just been crazy busy for me. I'm like eight weeks away from the start of my January exams and I need to do well so I've been studying really hard. A levels really are a lot harder than I thought! Anyway, that coupled with a little bit of laziness is my excuse, but here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry if you don't think it's good, I always appreciate feedback so please review! Oh, and thanks also to everyone who wished me a good night at my formal...it feels like forever ago! I had a really really good night!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I genuinely don't recognise the girl lying in the bed in front of me. She looks pale and gaunt with stringy hair and sunken cheeks; she doesn't look like Cam…not the Cam I know.

Cam's been in the hospital ever since Abby found her on their bathroom floor three weeks ago, and she still hasn't woke up. The doctors had to put her in a drug induced coma because she kept taking panic attacks and hyperventilating. They say that all of the emotions regarding everything that has happened to her in the past finally surfaced, causing her brain to shut down.

I'm no doctor or anything but I'd say that a lot of this is probably my fault. I pushed her over the edge with all my mind games and lying; if I'd just been honest none of this would have happened. I can see that Abby is a little stand offish with me, and I really don't blame her; I may have ruined her closest living relative.

She hasn't left the hospital since they brought Cam in, apart to shower and grab fresh clothes, and neither have I. I want to be here when she wakes up and will stay as long as that takes.

"Zach honey, you want a coffee?" my Mum asks softly placing a hand on my arm. I shake her off immediately regretting it, and shake my head, no. "Okay, well, I'll come back later with some clothes for you."

My Mum retreats to the door and I can see her worried and anxious expression from the corner of my eye. She looks at me for a moment before backing out of the room completely and walking down the hallway, her clicking heels telling me she's gone.

Abby's down talking to Cam's doctor at the minute so it's just us. I pull a chair over to her bedside and sit, taking her hand in mine.

"This is all my fault," I murmur. "All my fault"

I don't even notice myself crying until I feel a weak hand brush across my face gently wiping my tears. This is a hand I never thought would move again: Cam. I slowly look up and see her smiling softly at me before she whispers, "It could never be your fault."

**Cam's POV**

I feel nothing…still. I know I'm alive because I can hear the steady beep of the monitor, reverberating around me. I keep willing myself to open my eyes and be awake but it's no use.

I am consumed by darkness; a fog that refuses to lift. I can hear everything around me, but my body just won't respond how I want it to.

I hear a female's voice close by; she sounds concerned and anxious: motherly. She speaks once more before I hear retreating footsteps, and then she's gone. Another pair of footsteps come close to me, and I can hear a chair being scraped across the room, before a hand grasps mine and a voice sounds that breaks my heart entirely.

Zach.

He sounds so hurt, so lost. Hearing his voice, him blaming himself wills me to try harder to lift this fog that continues to surround me. I slowly am becoming more aware. I can feel my eyes fluttering and my breathing quicken. I slowly open my eyes to see Zach seated at my bedside, hunched over, his hand in mine and tears streaming down his face. I reach out with my free hand, hoping that I can do this, and brush my fingertips across his cheek, startling him. He slowly looks up and into my eyes, like he can barely believe what he is seeing, and before he can utter a word, I whisper, "It could never be your fault."

**Zach POV**

"Cam? Your awake!" I exclaim before hugging her tightly, temporarily forgetting about her injuries until I hear her stifled intake of breath.

"Oh, God Cam I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm just so glad you're awake, you scared us all so much!"

"I'm sorry," Cam whispers in a small voice. "I didn't mean to."

She looks so lost and scared; like a child. I have never felt like this before. All I want to do right now is take her in my arms and tell her everything will be okay, but I can't. I can't do that to her again. Cam needs stability and consistency; things that I don't think I can give her right now. I know that probably sounds cowardly, but what if I end up falling for her and it doesn't work out? She couldn't take another set-back like that; heck I couldn't face another set-back like that! Its best for us both if we just stay friends and forget all of those other feelings.

I put my large rough hand over her small delicate one and give a weak smile saying, "I'm here for you. That's what friends are for."

**Cam's POV**

Friends? _Friends?_ Is he serious? I can't be Zach's friend. I'm not sure I know how. There's just too much there for us to be just friends.

My face falls at his words and he tries to look as if he never saw it, but I know he did. He doesn't seem to look the slightest bit disappointed like I am, which is crushing. He's smiling softly at me, rubbing my hand, comforting me. I don't think I can do this, l think, jerking my hand from his. "I think you should leave," I say with much more conviction than I thought I had in me.

This is his chance, I think. If he tells me no then I know he still has feelings for me and that we might have a chance, but just as I thought he slowly gets up from his chair at my bed, nods once and walks from the room. He stops at the door and my heart soars as I think he's changed his mind, but he merely says, "I'll go call Abby for you and then I'll go. See you around Cam."

My face crumples and I slump into the bed as sobs wreak my body, threatening never to cease.

**Zach's POV**

I am an ass. Why is it that those are the four words that I am constantly thinking when it comes to Cam? Why am I always an ass to her? I saw her face fall when I told her I was her friend. She looked crushed, and it killed me to see that look on her face, but I know that in the long run this is best for her. I can't give her what she needs, so there's no point stringing her along only to completely destroy her later.

I still feel like an ass for doing what I did though.

After having left Cam's room I walk outside to call Abby.

"Zach?" I hear as I'm about to press the call button. I turn around and it's Abby.

"Oh, I was just about to call you. It's Cam, she's awake. I told her I would come get you."

"WHAT?" she screeches. "She's really awake? I can't believe it! The doctor kept saying to be positive but I really just thought he was trying to comfort me. Oh my god, I'll go right up now. You coming?"

"Eh, nah, I think I'll head on home," I say shuffling my feet. "I mean she's awake now, so they're no need for me to stick around."

"I'm sure she'd like it if you stayed Zach," Abby says lightly.

"Nah, I really don't think she would. I needa get home anyway. I haven't seen my parents properly in a while."

"Oh, well, alright Zach. If you're sure."

I nod curtly and begin my retreat, my heart breaking a little more with each step.

**Cam's POV**

"I'm going to kill him," Abby says venomously. She came into my room just over half an hour ago to me having completely lost it after Zach left. After she calmed me down I told her the whole sordid story, start to finish, leaving out no details.

"Abby no. that's not fair. It's not his fault I got the wrong idea, he was just being nice."

"Cam, the way he was acting around you was not being friendly…well it was, but not in the friendly you would think."

"Abby-," I scold.

"No, Cam, no boy gets to lead you on like that and crush you twice! It's his fault you're here in the first place! You nearly died for God's sake!"

I can see that Abby is getting really worked up so I go to my default response when I can see someone get angry. I apologise.

"I'm so sorry Abby," I whisper. "I've been nothing but trouble for you ever since you took me in. I've took up so much of your time and you've got nothing in return."

Abby's face immediately softens and she comes closer to me grabbing my hand saying forcefully, "Cam please listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. I have never, and will never, regret taking you in. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I know that I haven't been around much lately, but that's all going to change. It's you and me kid."

I wipe away the tears building in my eyes and look up at Abby, for the first time believing that she might actually be right.

* * *

**Review, review review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I got a good amount of inspiration for this chapter sooner than I thought so that's why I'm quick with the update. This will be the last chapter! I feel like the story has run its course and to be honest I'm running out of ideas. If anyone doesn't like how I have ended the story or feels like I've ended it too soon, let me know. Review, review, review…please it's the last chapter so I want loads, I don't even care if they're negative! Anyway, he we go, chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: still after 10 chapters, own nothing.**

**Chapter 10**

**Cam's POV**

It's been six months since I last saw Zach. After I came out of my coma and we had our huge blow-up, I was told by the doctors that due to my "fragile mental state" I should spend some time in a rehab facility. It was hard to hear that. I finally had to admit that I needed help, and after months of therapy sessions and talking about my feelings I am finally allowed to return home.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't anxious to leave rehab. This place has been my home for a long time and I wasn't sure if I was ready to let go yet. Nevertheless, I have to.

That's why, right now, I'm in the car with Abby on our way back to Roseville. I'm scared to go home. I haven't been there since…well…since I nearly died.

I have spoken to Bex, Liz and Macey, but only briefly on the phone. I wasn't allowed my cell phone in rehab and only Abby was allowed to visit. The doctors thought that with everything I went through that being completely cut off from everyone might be the best way to recover, and it has. I have missed the girls, but I know that my time away was long overdue; gosh, it sounds like a holiday when I think of it like that!

After a few hours of driving we finally entered Roseville and were pulling into the driveway at home. It's strange that since I've been gone, I really have come to think of this town and especially this house as home; there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

Abby switches off the ignition and turns to me smiling, "Home sweet home!"

"Yeah," I reply, suddenly breathless.

"Hey," Abby warns. "Are you sure you're ready for this, because if you're not, I can take you straight back right now."

"No, it's okay Abby. It's just good to be home," I say smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Well, in that case, let's go inside!"

I cautiously climb out of the car with Abby, following her lead up pathway to the front door. Just as Abby opens the door, I exclaim, "Oh, my bag! It's in the trunk!"

"Don't worry honey," Abby soothes. "We'll get it later."

"Nah, I'll get it now. There's a book in it that I want to show you. I'll be two secs."

Abby nods and steps inside the house closing the door behind her while I make my way back to the car and pop the trunk open. I reach in to grab my bag when I hear a voice that after all this time still sends shivers down my spine.

"Cam?" Zach shouts from his front lawn. He makes his way over to me and stops a few feet away, giving me my required space.

"You're back?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Just now."

We stand in awkward silence, both trying to figure out what to say to relieve some tension. It's some time before we both decide to speak.

"I-"

"You-"

"You first," Zach prompts.

"I was just going to say that I should probably get inside. Abby will be wondering where I've gone to."

"Oh, okay," Zach replies looking slightly crestfallen. "See you around then?"

"Yeah, maybe," I say grabbing my bag, slamming shut the trunk and making my way inside, wishing with every step that things had ended differently.

**Zach's POV**

I should have just told her. I should have just blurted it out and said, "Cam, I love you"…but no. I am a coward. I just let her walk away.

I pace my bedroom thinking over our conversation in my head again and again, each time finding something that I should have done differently. After walking back and forward for what feels like the millionth time, it comes to me, and with that I'm out the door and marching up to Cam's house as fast as I can go. Nothing is going to stop me this time, I think.

I ring the doorbell, and wait impatiently for someone to answer the door.

Thankfully it's Cam.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," Cam replies, unsure.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"I have analysed every part of our relationship, every conversation, for the past six months. No matter how hard I have tried I haven't been able to get over you. It killed me to hurt you the way that I did, and I cannot apologise enough for that, but what I have to say is forgetting all of that, and something that I have wanted to say for a while. Cam, I love you."

Silence. She doesn't say a word. I begin panicking and lamenting inside my head, thinking, how could I have said that? Of course she doesn't love me back! Why would she?

Just when I am about to turn and walk away completely embarrassed, Cam grabs me by the arm and whispers softly,

"I love you too."

That's all I need to hear, before I pull her closer and kiss her soft lips hungrily and greedily.

**Cam's POV**

He loves me. Zach Goode loves me. Me! This is all I can think as he pulls me close and kisses me with such passion that I can feel my knees go weak.

Finally when we break apart, our foreheads touch and I think, how did my life suddenly get so good?

The End.

**Well, that' it. I'm so sorry if people think this ending is rushed and stupid, but I really don't have time for the story anymore. With exams coming up and all, I can't have any distractions, and this being unfinished was definitely one. Again let me know what you think, and please review for one last time! **

**-A**


End file.
